


Writing Exercise #2

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-31
Updated: 1997-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another writing exercise. Jim's forced to watch a former suitor rape Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Exercise #2

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those "can I write this?", done more to see if I could, than because I wanted to write Blair being raped.

"Well...you're certainly a pretty one, aren't you? No wonder Jim likes you so well." The large, stocky man circled around Blair, who was being held, struggling, in front of him.  

"Touch him, Chisholm, and you're a walking dead man. I swear it!" Jim's voice shook with rage and frustration. His eyes burned from the sight of the lecherous toad in front of him touching Blair. *His* Blair. 

"Oh, I'm planning on doing a far sight more than touch him, Detective. He's much too pretty to pass up. I'm going to fuck him. I'm going to fuck him while you *watch*. And then I'm going to kill both of you, and you can die knowing that it was *me* who touched him last, *me* who came inside him..."

"Why?" Blair asked hoarsely, quietly. He'd screamed so much at first that his throat was raw now. He shuddered when the man Jim called Chisholm stroked his cheek, trailing fingers down his throat.

"Because Jim refused me, pretty one. I offered, begged, pleaded...but he wasn't interested. Couldn't unbend for the likes of me. Betcha you're wishing you did now, eh, Jimmy?" Chisholm waited until he'd snagged Jim's eyes with his own, then leaned down and licked Blair's lips before forcing his mouth open.

The young man struggled valiently, trying to pull his face--his mouth--away from the iron grip that was holding him. There was a tongue down his throat, gagging him, but the other man didn't seem to care. Blair bit down, hard.

"Sonofabitch!" Chisholm pulled away, backhanding Blair violently.

Blair grunted with the pain from the blow, closing his eyes against the others he saw coming.

"You fucking *shit*!" Jim screamed his position, tied between two poles. "Don't you fucking touch him again!"

Chisholm gripped Blair around the neck with one arm and gestured to Jim with the other. "Gag him," he ordered his men tersely. "I want to enjoy this, not listen to him."

Blair turned a panicked gaze to Jim. His partner's eyes were wild with fury and terror for him. *I love you, Jim.* He willed the message to his lover with his eyes, hoping that Jim understood what he was going to try and do. He drew a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "If I submit willingly, will you release him?"

"NOOOO!!!! ummph--" Jim got one yell out before the gag was securely in place. He continued to twist at his bonds, pulling, trying to break free. Blair closed his eyes at the sight of his lover's bloodied wrists from where the ropes were cutting into them.

"I'm serious here, man."

"Now why would you do that?"

"So you'd let Jim go."

Chisholm shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? It's not that I want your pretty little body so bad--although it *is* an added incentive, I must admit--it's the *hold* over Jim Ellison that I have with this. Maybe *finally* he'll understand how badly he hurt me with his refusal. I could have loved you, Jim. Made you happy. Now...well," Chisholm shrugged. "This is what justice is about, after all."

"No," Blair whispered. "Please."

"Too late, pretty. Jimmy-boy, do I have you full attention? Michael, make sure that Detective Ellison pays attention."

"Will do, boss," the large man next to Ellison grinned. He smiled at Blair--a leering, lustful smile--and licked his lips. Blair's heart rolled over in his chest.

Chisholm turned to Blair, still in a neck-hold. He raised one hand and stroked it down Blair's check, down his neck, coming to rest on his shoulder. He pulled the shirt away from Blair's skin, then ripped it off, chuckling over Blair's wince. Before the younger man even realized his captor's intentions Chisholm had lowered his face and bitten Blair viciously, laughing as he arched away and screamed.

Jim's eyes filled with tears as he watched the scene played out. Once he closed his eyes, but the man beside him slapped him repeatedly until he opened them again. By the time he brought his vision under control Chisholm had Blair's shirt and pants both off, and was unbuttoning his own slacks. He could hear the tiny gasps and whimpers Blair was making as the madman continued to bite and pinch his way down the beautiful body--a body that was already beginning to bruise, with bloody welts rising up.

"Oh! Nooo...uhh...oh, please, stop...please..." Blair was moaning quietly now, his body shaking from the pain and terror coursing through it. He looked down at man who was kneeling in front of him and considered kicking him with all he had in him.

"I wouldn't," Chisholm said conversationally, as if he didn't have his hands all over Blair's ass. "You'd never live long enough to say Ellison's name if you did. And the pain *he'd* suffer before he died would make what you're experiencing seem like a trip to Disney."

"You're sick, you know that? Ohhhh...shit..." Blair breathed the last word, swallowing down another scream as Chishom bit down viciously on his left nipple, twisting the gold ring threaded through there. To his total disgust and humiliation his cock twitched briefly--although it didn't harden. It was enough though, to sicken him.

"Mmmm...liked that, did you?"

"NO!" His voice rose hysterically as Chisholm repeated the gesture. "No...please, don't...please..." Again, and again once more. When Chisholm backed away from Blair the younger man's nipples were bruised all around and bloody. He smirked at Jim.

"Looks like your lover is enjoying himself over here, Ellison," he taunted. Blair turned dead eyes toward Jim, aching over what his partner must be going through to watch this.

Jim shook his head, his own eyes trying to convey some strength to Blair. *I love you, Blair. I'll get us out of this...one way or another.* He knew Blair couldn't hear him, but it made him feel a little less helpless to be thinking it. He tested his bonds one more time, startled to find that the rope on his right wrist was a little looser. With determination he began slowly, carefully turning his wrist inside it to loosen it more.

Chisholm pushed Blair to his knees and ordered him to suck him off. "I don't want to come yet--I'm going to do that inside that lovely little ass of yours. Aren't I, Jimmy?" He smiled at Ellison, laughed at the furious rage he saw burning in the detective's face. "Oh, yeah, do it, do it, suck me..." he moaned as he thrust his cock in and out of Blair's mouth. The younger man sucked him, trying not to give in to the urge to bite down--it would be more than fair for the asshole to finish out his life as a eunuch. "Enough!" Chisholm announced finally. "I want to fuck your ass, not your face. Hands and knees, slut."

Blair's body shook from anger and fear. Slut? Only because he was being forced to do this. He closed his eyes and began to lower himself.

"No, no--turn the other way. I want you and Jimmy to see each other while I do you--I want to be able to see Jimmy. Watch his face."

Jim grimaced and twisted his wrist slightly. He swept his gaze over toward Michael, only to discover his "guard" was too busy watching the scene in front of them to be interested in watching *him*. A large bulge in the front of his pants showed how much he was enjoying watching Blair get raped. *You're on my list too, buddy,* he thought as his wrist slowly slipped free of its confines.

Too late! He pulled his wrist free just in time to see Chisholm driving into Blair--apparently without prep or lube, from the scream rising from his Guide. Oh, *GOD*!

Blair screamed. He couldn't help it. Chisholm hadn't prepared him in any way, hadn't used any lubrication other than what was on his cock after Blair blew him. Oh, God, it hurt--he felt the other man pulling back out and then the large cock rammed into him again. He screamed again. And again, over and over. He'd never been taken without being opened by Jim's fingers first--and *never* without generous amounts of whatever lube they could lay their hands on. Tears ran down his face, dripping at the same speed as the blood he could feel dripping down his legs.

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you where you stand!"

The voice--the *roar* surprised them all. Jim had gotten loose! Blair watched--almost in slow-mo, it seemed--as his lover grabbed Michael and twisted his neck, snapping it without a second thought. He advanced on Chisholm who suddenly produced a large knife and placed it against Blair's neck.

"One more step and I'll kill him right now."

"He's dead anyway--you said so yourself. So what does it matter?"

"The method of death. It can be slow, quick, painless, painful."

"You wouldn't let either of us die until we'd suffered all you thought we could handle, and then some." Jim advanced slowly. Blair closed his eyes, shaking arms only barely holding his body up. The knife bit into his neck and he winced.

"You never know, Jimmy."

"Yes I do. Let him *go*, Chisholm. You've tortured both of us enough for one day." Jim's voice held all the guilt, horror and fear from watching this man rape the man he loved.

"NO! Nothing will ever make it right! I loved you so much, Jimmy...so much..."

Blair watched Jim, watched his movements. His body shook, ached, burned in places he didn't want to consider. He could feel his own blood dripping down the backs of his legs and shuddered. Jim's eyes swept closed, then opened, then gazed at him with incredible intensity. *Down! He wants me down!* Blair nodded minutely to show he understood, then waited for Jim to close his eyes once more. As soon as the lids began raising again, he rolled slightly to the left, away from the knife, dropping his body to the ground.

The sudden change threw Chisholm off and he didn't anticipate Jim jumping him. A quick &lt;snap&gt; and he was dead, neck broken as well. Jim pushed the body aside and dropped to the ground.

"Blair--baby...oh, god..." He pulled the younger man into his arms, pulled him as closely as he could, trying to still the tremors that were shaking his partner. He held him close, kissing his forehead, smoothing his curls, until the smaller man began to relax slightly.

 

End


End file.
